gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Theft Auto V
Grand Theft Auto V, also known as GTA 5 or GTA V, is a Rockstar North video game currently in development. It is the next game in the Grand Theft Auto series. GTA V was announced on the October 25th 2011. The first trailer was released on the 2nd of November 2011, at 9:00 PST (12:00 EST). The game is rumored to be released on May 24th 2012 due to hints on the first trailer. Take-Two Interactive, Rockstar Games' parent company, shares jumped seven percent following the revelation that Grand Theft Auto V is in development. Location On November 3rd 2011, Rockstar Games confirmed that the game will take place in Los Santos and the surrounding countryside - rather than the entire State of San Andreas - in a statement on their Newswire: "We are very proud to officially announce that Grand Theft Auto V is in full development. "Developed by series creator Rockstar North, Grand Theft Auto V heads to the city of Los Santos and surrounding hills, countryside and beaches in the largest and most ambitious game Rockstar has yet created. "A bold new direction in open-world freedom, storytelling, mission-based gameplay and online multiplayer, Grand Theft Auto V focuses on the pursuit of the almighty dollar in a re-imagined, present day Southern California." Protagonist : Main article: Grand Theft Auto V Protagonist As seen in the trailer, it seems that protagonist is a middle-aged Caucasian American. Vehicles : Main Article: Vehicles in GTA V According to the trailer, GTA V will have a variety of vehicles, such as airplanes, helicopters, convertible cars, utility vehicles, and jet skis. Weaponry Weaponry is not currently revealed in full. As seen in the trailer, there are weapons that resemble a Tactical AK-47 assault rifle with suppressor and an OD (Olive Drab) camouflauge. This leads to the return of suppressed weapons and the possibility of attaching suppressors to most firearms or having an individual variant of the weapon that has a suppressor while the other remains without any attachments. No other weapons were revealed in the trailer for the game. Teaser Trailer QkkoHAzjnUs Galleries People Protagonist-GTAV-headshot-rear.png|The Protagonist Protagonist-GTAV.png|The Protagonist disguised in an exterminator outfit GTAFIVE-COPS.png Vehicles GTAFIVE-BUGSTARS.png|A van resembling the Speedo from GTA IV. GTA V Vader.jpg|The Vader appears to make a return for GTA V VapidGTAVPC22.png Scenic GTAFIVE-LIQOR.png Vinewood-GTAV.jpg GTA5-MOUNT-CHILLIAD.jpg GTAFIVE COPTER VIEW.PNG|A view of a police helicopter from behind GTA V GOLF PAR 3.PNG GTA V STREET WITH ALLEY.PNG GTA V BEACH.PNG Muscle-Sands-Gym.jpg GTAVjetski.jpg Trivia *It is hinted in the trailer that pilotable planes, such as the Hydra, Shamal, Cropduster, Stuntplane and Skimmer will be re-introduced. *A dog is also seen in the trailer, hinting that animals will be present for the first time ever in a GTA game besides Flying Rats, seagulls, and uninteractive birds and sea creatures. *The vehicles in the trailer all have plates reading "San Andreas". Some of the license plates are stylized as modern California license plates, while some are stylized after the 1980's style California plate, oddly out of place on new cars. *Products and businesses/companies from GTA IV have returned such as E-Cola, Pißwasser, 24/7 and FLEECA. *An airship is visible amongst the skyline of Los Santos. *For the first time in a GTA game, the helicopters will have visible gas coming out of their engines. *When driving on dusty terrain, large quantities of dust will appear as the car drives. This was shown during the debut trailer. *For the first time the cars can retract and deploy their soft top/hard top covers. In previous games convertibles were stuck with the roof they had or didn't have (with the exception of being able to install a permanent cover on lowriders in GTA San Andreas). *The soundtrack used in the trailer is Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake by Small Faces, released in 1968. External links *http://www.gtav.net/ *http://www.rockstargames.com/newswire/article/19471/grand-theft-auto-v-official-announcement.html es:Grand Theft Auto V Category:GTA V Category:GTA V Era